


Acid Trip

by FiFuFiFi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beaches, Bonfires, F/F, Ficlet, Freeform, Pancakes, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiFuFiFi/pseuds/FiFuFiFi
Summary: A really weird literal acid trip I wrote for my crearic writing class.





	Acid Trip

I stood by the dancing fire that crackled and popped as pockets of gas escaped from the burning wood. A can of beans sat in tip of the fire, just about ready for consumption. 

 

Jessica sat on the trunk of a fallen tree, strumming her old, beaten guitar to the tune of a Paul Baribeau song. The notes wafted through the air and seemed to go to the beat of the waves that swept the shore just a hundred or so feet from us. Umber hair draped over the old guitar. The only way it stayed out of my girlfriends eyes was her black glasses, perfectly framing her freckled and sun-kissed face. She wore a black tube top, the color carefully chosen to hide the stains of homelessness. The fire illuminated her angelic features, contracting against the black sky. 

 

She ended the song and pulled out an unrolled joint and a bag filled with mossy green fluff; ironic as the song she just sang, Never Get To Know, was about staying sober. A laugh bubbled from my throat before joining Jessica on the tree, unwilling to sit on the ground and get sandy. She rolled us both a joint and I wrapped my arm around her. 

 

“Wait,” she gave me a scheming smile and rummaged through her backpack, “I got my hands on some free junk, enough for the both of us to get some.”

 

“Even the syringes,” I asked, surprised. 

 

“Just one, well have to share.” 

 

I shrugged, it wasn't the worst we'd done. I took the first dose and within the minute I could feel the effects. 

 

The bonfire started fizzling and momentarily died down before it suddenly became tall and raging. It roared and split my ears before settling down to smoldering coals, leaving me in total darkness. 

 

Jessica was gone but I didn't notice; it’s hard to notice when a donkey approaches you out of nowhere munching on a pancake that's screaming bloody murder. At the donkey’s feet, a sprout budded in the sand and grew before my eyes. Green fruits formed and filled like a water balloons and turned a red and yellow ombre color. Mangos 

 

The mangos fell onto the sand and began to crack open like eggs. Out hatched pancakes with arms, legs, and cartoonist smiles the donkey, having finished its pancake, sniffed and nibbled at them. They squealed and rushed up the tree. One pancake mango-hatchling, somehow in possession of my syringe, plunged it into a mango and a tan substance was ejected from the fruit that I somehow knew was pancake batter. The said pancake injected the batter into its lips, making them plump and luscious. Pancakes saw this and lined up to get the treatment. 

 

After a of the pancakes’ lips her plumped up, with pancake batter, they all began to chant in a language that I somehow identified as Latin. The chanting somehow cause water to spray out of the sandy ground and act as sprinklers. 

 

This would be one hell of an acid trip. 

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
